Really Unusual
by Spasmodic dust bunny
Summary: And that perfume is really unusual, Ron. Hermione reflects - RH fluff.


A/N  'Tis pure R/H fluff, the best thing on a cold day. Which today happens to be. I was actually supposed to go skiing today, except that my brother didn't want to go, and managed to suspiciously barf, and thus keep us from going. He is now on gamecube, looking quite healthy. Grr. *Ahem* Back to the subject. So, with the prospect of an empty day ahead, I decided to attempt R/H for the first time. Below is the result, enjoy. 

Disclaimer; J.K Rowling is a genius, I am not. Form your own conclusion. 

_On their way downstairs they met Hermione. "Thanks for the book, Harry!" She said happily. "I've been wanting that_ New Theory of Numerology _for ages! And that perfume is really unusual, Ron." _   

                                                                        - OotP, page 503 (American edition)

Really unusual. 

Yes, that's what I called it. Oh, sure, it was really unusual. Sort of a mix of citrus and something else. But still. One of my best friends gives me _perfume in place of a book, and the only thing I say is to comment that it's 'really unusual'. _

I'm pathetic.

I'm sure there must be a reason that I temporarily lost my senses. It could have been something I ate last night. Or maybe it was one of those cleaning potions Sirius has been using on this place. Yes, I'm sure that's it. The fumes must have done something to my brain. See, perfectly reasonable explanation. 

Right. 

            Except that I know that it isn't the fumes or anything like that, I know without having to look it up. Because I've known for almost an hour now why I ever said that sentence. 

Because I was being an idiot. 

I'm sure if Ron could hear my thoughts now he'd laugh and make some sarcastic comment about that. But it's true. 

Oh Merlin. These are probably the last of my thoughts I'd want Ron to be able to hear. Well, no, not the last, but very close. Good thing extendable ears don't work in heads.

And yes, I was being an idiot. I was just insanely happy about Mr. Weasley being okay, and Harry being cheerful again and Sirius being cheerful and it being Christmas and all, and I was opening my presents and I came to Ron's (the messiest wrapped one) and I opened it, and I saw a bottle of perfume. So then I thought _'Oh, perfume. That's nice, I've never had a bottle of perfume before.' And then I folded the wrapping paper and moved on to the next package. _

So when I met Ron and Harry on the landing, and thanked them for their presents, I just said the first thing that came into my head. Because that's what I tend to do - say what I think. Only this time, unfortunately, what I said turns out to be 'and that perfume was really unusual'

Cringe. 

I didn't even think about it until after we'd gone downstairs and I had given Kreacher his present and we'd had breakfast and all. And that was when it hit me. No, I never did have a bottle of perfume before. Because, after all, who would give one to me? 

My parents? Maybe, but they're the type that wouldn't give me that sort of thing until I was about twenty. Krum? Again, maybe, but he's more of the candy and flowers person. Harry? His present was wonderful and all, and something I'd really wanted, but well, it wasn't exactly perfume, was it? 

And now Ron gives me, not candy, not a book, but perfume. _Perfume.__ And I am so oblivious that it takes me until now to realize what this means. And the worst part is, for one of the few times in my life, I don't know what to do. _

It'd be nice to talk to someone about it. Except, who? My parents, I suppose, but there's no telling what their reaction may be. And owl post isn't nearly as satisfying as a face-to-face chat. If it were any other situation I would have already gone to Ginny, like I did with Krum, and like I do with everything else, but, well, it's her own brother. So scratch Ginny. Tonks? She really nice and all, but I don't know. She has much more important things to do for the Order than listen to my problems. Lavender or Parvati? This just makes me laugh. I mean, unless I _want the whole school to know. _

So basically, there's really nothing I can do. Except sit here up in mine and Ginny's room and muse. Which I'm already doing. 

So now in addition to feeling confused, I feel frustrated. 

Oh fine, and a tiny bit of me also feels, well, sort of warm and fuzzy. And that same bit is the part that keeps remembering things like Ron trying to curse Malfoy and ending up belching slugs, and when he talked back to Snape in third year and got detention, both on my behalf. And how nice he was when he offered to help me with Buckbeak's appeal, and how jealous he was of Krum and things like that. 

Which just leaves me more confused than ever. 

_But all in all, it makes me sort of wish I'd gotten him something other than a homework planner._

A/N So, how was it? Please let me know what you thought in a review. Well, that's all. Bye for now. 


End file.
